User blog:PeaceableKingdom/I see episode 8 and I'll talk about my ideas for it(ps,I beat ya)
So, you probably all been wondering about the mysterious presence of a journey's end, well luckily for you I got the thing you need, and it's easier when it's predictions, I'll tell you my ideas and something that rhymes with predictions, let's get this party started Chapter one, let the games begin: so the order reachs the top of the stairs and meet Soren, soren tells that he lost the atlas and tells them about the demon known as dark heart: a evil being who wanted to control all the realms even if it ment destroying one, the old builders tried to stop him but he blasted them into different portals but just when he was about to hit isa, she trapped him in his own sword and isa left to sky city, when Soren stops talking, however,his soul is trapped inside dark heart's sword. Chapter 2 playing for keeps: the main heroes run away after dark heart stole Soren's soul,however, they notice that whenever dark heart steals a soul, a black glow appears around him and he gets stronger, soon the order runs into another group with axel,Olivia and a pigman, now the second main choice of the episode comes: who did you save: you can ether save Harper or ivor,whoever you don't save gets their soul stolen,then dark heart creates 2 destroyers and puts 2 mind controlled souls inside the destroyers and they steal the enchanted flint and steel. Chapter 3 challenge accepted: when dark heart gets the flint and steel, Jesse demands it back, however dark heart decides for a deal,if Jesse defeats him, Jesse gets the atlas,flint and steel and the freedom of all the souls he stole, if vice versa, the order,minecraftia and all the realms will be his, Jesse agrees to this and dark heart puts a scar on Jesse's face, stabs his sword into the ground, a cyan glow appears around them and they vanish Chapter 4 the most dangerous game ever: Jesse wakes up in a blank realm and sees dark heart, dark heart reveals that both of them are in a realm where dark heart can change reality for his advantage, then his boss fight begins,every time He loses 4 full hearts, he tries to steal Jesse's soul, if you die in his boss battle, you will be sent back where the fight began, when you beat him, you get sent back to the hallway. Chapter 5 gaming the system: it is reveled that dark heart's sword was his realm that Jesse foght him in, dark heart tries to trap Lukas/Petra, however Jesse pushes you the one he tries to trap ,thus unlocking Jesse's inner soul power, Jesse lets dark heart steal his/her soul power, when dark heart takes it, his sword gets broken and dark heart gets cracks on his body, dark heart runs towards Jesse, saying "if I can't have your soul,nobody can", however ivor blocks his path and dark heart explodes. Chapter 6 to the victor go the spoils: the first thing Jesse sees in this chapter is a huge crater and no sight of ivor, Jesse finds ivor in the crater, however, ivor appears to be dieing,The pigman offers a potion of healing, then the 4th main choice comes: did you save ivor?, then Jesse takes the atlas and flint and steel, then the order finds their home and the pigman revels itself to be Ruben, then the final main choice appears: did you confess your feelings, after that Jesse, Axel, Olivia,Petra and Lukas have a fight over who gets to tell the story. Category:Blog posts